Kamichama Karin RP
by FeatheredSerpent
Summary: This is a different kind of story, a story follows the life of an RPG forum. Prepare for a different and crazy adventure made by a group of people that gathered under one role-playing forum for Kamichama Karin.
1. Tokyo 1

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; elloitsme; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight**

-Paris-

Everything was blurry, a small child with a shining ring around her finger couldn't figure out if what was happening was a dream or not. She was alone at night, walking from the empty city's streets to a wooden forest. She stopped when she saw a frightening scene with 2 living things in front of her: A man with his face covered by the shadows, and cornering a wolf.

"There's no point in resisting," the man hissed, with a bright energy ball formed on his hand. "You've got some power and I could use it to fulfill my devilish plans to get rid of them! Once and for all!"

The girl wasn't sure what was about to happen, the man seemed to be about hurt that defenseless wolf and she felt bad for the animal. Just when the wolf was about to be attacked, the child's ring glowed. The child spoke words she didn't know that she knew and she suddenly transformed in front of them. Her clothes changed and she could feel an indescribable power flowing inside of her. The shy child faced the man with a renewed courage.

"Tsk. It looks like another goddess has revealed herself," he smirked, "I'm going to have some fun."

He turned around to attack the kid. But the little girl moved on her own, like she already knew what she was doing. Even if facing a dangerous situation, she was full of confidence. She felt nostalgic, an amazing energy filled her heart and body and making her feel complete. Her ring was glowing extremely bright, causing the man to flee from the area.

"Damned light! I will be back for you, child! Mark my words!" He disappeared into the shadows.

The little girl breathed deeply and the transformation was undone. She realized how heavy and tired her body was after fighting. She saw the wolf didn't move all this time and checked if it was alright. The moment they touched each other a strong bond was created between them.

It was a night that little girl would never forget. The night she became a Kamika, blessed with the power of the Gods.

-Several Years Later-

The little girl was called Ayame, she was seventeen years old. For the first few years of her life she had lived in France. And two years ago she moved to Japan, Tokyo to be precise, to live her own life. Her inseparable friend Kairi, the wolf, followed her almost everywhere she went.

She had been working in a Japanese restaurant, where she became friends with a really nice boy named Lukas. He was also seventeen and was an amazing chef for his age. He was also from a foreign country, Italy, and it was a few years ago that he and his sister had moved to Japan.

Both had a lot in common. They couldn't explain why they decided to move to Tokyo, but it was like they had felt they needed to be there. They were also aware of their special rings since the first day they had met. The rings not only contain special powers, but they also react when a similar ring is nearby. Both were very glad that there was someone else like them, someone they could speak about those mysterious powers. Lukas had more knowledge than Ayame about them and explained to her about how his ring was passed through generations, usually to the last daughter of his family, but he was an exception. The last child was a boy and because of his strong personality and good skills over almost any chore, he proved to be good enough to bear the ring.

One particular day, Lukas invited Ayame to visit him at his apartment after work. He said he had made too much food and needed more people to help him eat everything before it went bad.

"But there is something else too. There are some people I would like you to meet."

"Who?" asked Ayame out of curiosity

"Oh, it is a secret. I swear you will like them." Lukas winked and had a finger in front of his mouth, he would keep secret from her.

She accepted anyway, she would never pass by an opportunity to eat Lukas' cooking and was curious about those people.

Ayame stayed a while longer at work, as it was her turn to clean the dishes. Once she was finished, she made her way over to Lukas. She had arranged her hair in a braid and began walking through the busy streets. She felt something weird in the air, like something big was about to happen.

Kairi, her faithful wolf, was following her and caught the hint of something different that day, but she couldn't be sure what it was. Many times Ayame was glad that most people thought Kairi was just a dog instead of a wild wolf.

When she arrived at Lukas', she took went to his floor and knocked the door. She tried to hear the people talking inside, but she couldn't hear much aside some noises.

"Wait a second, I am coming!" She heard her friend's voice directed to her. She waited a few seconds when he was finally opened the door and greeted her while holding a tray full with delicious looking muffins, cookies and bread he had made.

"Oh, Ayame, good you have finally arrived. We have been waiting for you! Please, enter and take a seat."

Ayame wasn't sure how to react to his comment and stepped inside. She looked around and tried to recognize any face. Even if she knew it would be full of unknown people, she was surprised to see four strangers of different ages. At first she was a little uncomfortable around those people, but it quickly faded away. The moment she got closer to them, her ring began to glow, along with everyone else rings.

The girl's jaw dropped. All those people were also Kamikas, just like her and Lukas.

"Sorry, I will try to explain what happened." The boy grinned cheerfully and served her something to eat. "But first I think it would be nice if everybody introduce themselves to Ayame. I will start because I didn't introduce me properly to everybody, now it is a good opportunity to make everything all right."

He coughed to clean his throat and began with a huge smile. "Hello all! Again, my name is Lukas and I am seventeen. I am from Italy and my sister and I moved to live here in Tokyo for a life change and some work opportunities. My ring is from the Goddess Venus, the Goddess of Love."

After he finished, he wanted to hear if the others had a good introduction as well. He motioned for the person beside him to begin. This person was a girl with long silver hair and red eyes, an albino, she also cleaned her voice and thought what to say. "Hi, my name is Jasmet. I am seventeen and I came from Greece. A stranger gave me the ring from Chronos, the God of Time," she said a little shyly and let the next girl take the lead.

Beside Jasmet was a blond girl wearing punk-styled clothes and some heavy make-up under her eyes. Despite her evil look, she seemed very excited and happy, which reminded everyone of a hyper active punk girl. "Hey pals! My name is Luna. Guess what? I am also seventeen! Like Lukas, the ring of Artemis belonged to my father and he passed it down to me. By the way, I am from England. And, man, those were some awesome cakes Lukas. They were amazing!"

Beside Luna was a girl with a darker skin tone and she was devouring three cookies at the same time. When she realized it was her turn and everybody was looking at her, she swallowed the cookies and began "Hello all! I hope you give me all of your cookies! I meant it, seriously… Oh right, my name is Risa and I am only fourteen." The girl looked a little sad that she was the youngest. "I am from the USA and I have the ring of Selene, the Moon Goddess." And the girl continued her evil assault on the poor and defenseless cookies.

Ayame introduced herself, telling her age and that despite her parents being Japanese, she had lived most of her life in France. She had the ring of Demeter, the Goddess of the Harvest.

The last one was a quiet boy with tanned skin and spiky hair. He only ate the bread, leaving the sweets aside that he later noticed were stolen by Luna and Risa. When everybody faced him, he sighed, not really wanting to talk much. "My name is Coalt and I am the oldest person here, eighteen years old. I have a ring of the Aztec Sun God Quetzacoalt." He paused for a moment, not surprised by everybody's expression after hearing the weird name. "I am from a country in Latin America and I had arrived today in Tokyo before being dragged here against my will." His Japanese was still a little rusty.

With all the introduction done, Lukas stood up and tried to explain how he had met all those strange people.

"To tell the truth, I met everybody yesterday in a single afternoon," he started "They all popped out of nowhere like popcorn! I found Risa, the youngest girl, in the park alone and she seemed hungry. I offered her something to eat while Luna was passing by and her ring reacted with ours, making her accidentally transform in front of us. After that, a chain of transformations and Kamikas happened, one appearing right after the other. Jasmet fainted when she saw us and we had to wait for her to wake up. Even Coalt, who was passing by, carrying his bags and being lost in the big city, found everybody transformed and ended up transforming too. And… that is pretty much it." The petite boy finished with his gentle smile.

Ayame was, in the minimum, very surprised of how something so random like this had happened. At the same time she was full with excitement of knowing there were more people sharing the same secret as her. And her feelings were mutual, everyone else was surprised to have so many Kamikas together.

They all had something in common and it was the reason they all had met. Everybody in the room was in possession of a magical ring, which had the power of a different god or goddess, and everybody had an odd feeling to live in Tokyo or to move there. They wondered for a while if it was fate for them to meet. Some had more experience with the ring, as it belonged to their families. Others found their rings and never had much clue about what to do with them. In the end all of them rarely had a reason to use their powers. Even the families kept the ring mostly for their symbolic value, thus the true reason behind them was long forgotten.


	2. Tokyo 2

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

The group chatted excitedly, for they were happy that there were others like them, other people to share such unnatural powers. They even discovered new things. Most of them thought that the rings were only about Greek Gods, until Lukas and Coalt came with a Roman and an Aztec rings.

Luna peeked Ayame's ring and than all the others to notice that each one was very different. "How funny, I thought that all rings would look just like mine." Luna raised her hand and showed her Artemi's silver ring with a fiery opal. "I thought they would have different stones or something like this, but they are completely different."

"Yeah! Mine ring is from Selene and it is shaped with a C. You know? Like a crescent moon, since Selene is the Goddess of the moon." Risa showed her silver ring all proud.

Jasmet looked at her ring and was also surprised that any one looked alike. "My ring is the ring of Chronos, and it is a silver band with three small purple stones," she explained sheepishly, raising her hand to show her ring as well.

"Well, my ring is neither gold nor silver. It is white with a green spiral all around it." Ayame had the Demeter ring.

"My ring looks more common than all of yours." Lukas frowned slightly, but his ring was still very unique. "Venus' ring is a beautiful golden band with a small heart craved into it."

Coalt held his breath to not laugh, he found funny how Lukas ended up with the Goddess of Love powers. The attention turned to him and his expression quickly changed to serious. "What? There is nothing much to say about my ring, only that it is made of stone." Coalt's Quetzacoalt ring was a highly detailed beige ring made of stone, he was the only one who preferred to use his ring as a pendant in his simple necklace.

Time passed quickly as they talked, some like Luna and Risa talking very loud while others preferred to be quiet like Jasmet and Coalt. It was late afternoon already, while they talked happily with one another little did they know something was watching them.

- Somewhere far away -

There was a room full of candles. He poured himself a glass of wine and sat on a comfortable sofa, near an open window to look at the full moon. Now was the best time to test those little Gods and see if they were worthy opponents. He got up, then went to a shelf and pulled out an old, dusty, withering book. A book of disgusting yellowish pages as he flipped through them and stopped at the end of the book.

"My oh my. What do we have here?" His eyes held a mischievous look. "I think this will be more than enough for them." Taking a candle in his hand, he tore the page and held it over the fire.

"Creatures of the earth, listen to my call. Destroy those who oppose me; exterminate without mercy. I am your master and controller. Come to me, goblins!" He said while the page burned and turned to ash.

His smile became even wider; his enchantment was working fantastically. Summoning his glass ball, he saw said goblins crawling from the earth and climbing the building to reach the room the ring bearers were in.

- Back in Tokyo -

Jasmet was quietly listening to Luna's explanation about her day. Suddenly, she felt something strange and her head began to ache.

"I'd hate to interrupt this cozy meeting, but I highly suggest we leave this place now." Her voice sounded colder than usual.

Everybody turned their attention to Jasmet and noticed that her ruby eyes turned to a bright amber color. She also had a far more serious expression. Lukas and the others stood quiet, not understanding her sudden change of behavior.

"I'm not kidding! We better get the hell out of here, NOW!"

The silver-haired girl growled, frustrated as they were stunned by her sudden change of behavior. "First, let's get out of here. We'll talk later, okay?" However, many small, smelly creatures began entering the apartment through one of the windows.

Lukas panicked, seeing his sister's apartment being invaded by those things. "My... My sister is gonna kill me. What the hell are they?"

"Let's get out of here first!" Jasmet yelled and this time they obeyed her.

The group quickly left the apartment and ran downstairs to the empty park.

"I guess here is better." Jasmet looked around.

In no time, they were surrounded by those creatures coming from the ground, walls and even jumping from Luka's apartment. "They are a disturbance in time, something that shouldn't exist, yet someone summoned them. I guess this person does not like us very much."

Jasmet yelled her God's name and transformed into her Kamika form, gaining a light purple, Greek dress and a scepter appeared in her hands. She had chains in the place of her belt and around her scepter as well.

Right after her, all the girls were wearing a variety of Greek dresses, leather shoes and all had a different weapon in hand.

Even the wolf Kairi suddenly became as big as a lion, her fur all white and a blue gem embedded into her neck.

On the other hand, Venus' and Quetzacoalt's rings made an unusual combination of clothes. Lukas was wearing a white, pink shirt, along with a transparent pink skirt over the white shorts. And Coalt, despite the exaggerated golden round rings, necklace and bracelets, was wearing only a long and wide skirt that covered even his feet.

Lukas whistled at Coalt's lack of clothes. The brunette boy was easily pissed off and returned with an annoyed stare. "What is the matter if I am wearing a skirt? You are in no better situation than me."

"I didn't mean that. You will distract the girls a lot like this." Lukas said grinning when Luna shouted at them annoyed.

"No, he is not distracting at all. End of discussion. Now help us here a little!" She quickly destroyed whatever ego Coalt had.

She stood by Jasmet's side and prepared to protect her while she cast spells with her scepter. Luna had in her hands a golden longbow and silver arrows that she prepared to shoot at the monsters coming closer. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a metal full moon pin in the center holding a silver knee-length cap.

Risa joined with the powerful white wolf to slay the goblins with her shining white sword. She jumped at the big wolf's back and while Kairi ran over the small creatures, Risa protected her sides and back. The white wolf was a nice contrast with the girl's darker skin and her black vest that had a yellow crescent moon on the back.

Ayame and Lukas knew each other for a while and that was the first time they were able to fight together. Lukas punched the monsters' face with his big boxing gloves, while Ayame had the sharp battle fans and different powers like blazing winds, ice and electricity to help them. Her dress was white long with cloths attached to her wrists that sort of dangles. Still, her clothes were no big restrain to her moves. Her powers were helpful, but she couldn't abuse using them without tiring quickly.

Coalt was like a lone runner, with his wide ranged weapon, the goblins had no change against his big, strange, scaled scythe and fire powers.

In fact, the goblins weren't strong at all, and it was surprisingly easy to destroy them. The hurt ones turned back to mud, leaving only an unpleasant smell behind. It quickly infested the entire backyard.

* * *

His grey eyes watched the whole situation from his crystal ball. "_Maybe I should have sent a stronger creature_," he wondered. _"T__he goblins haven't shown a third of their true power."_

He said some magical words. Wind came out of nowhere and blew out all the candles. But the room didn't get dark, no, there was an enchanted bright circle in front of him.

"Show them, my goblins, what your real power is!"

With the new enhancement, the goblins began to jump into one another, merging and they became as big as the children. Others turned into weapons, axes and maces and soon all the bigger, smellier goblins were armed. Their numbers had lowered, but they had become deadlier.

However, the mysterious figure's delight was short. The big goblins were still no match for the children. They used all their powers to burn the monsters, to smash them, to drown, to paralyze, and to freeze them. The man ground his teeth in frustration. The Kamika's power was bigger than he imagined.

The magical summoning began to wear on him. Sweat covered his body and his head was aching too much to keep his concentration.

"Maybe I should stop for today."

The enchanted magic circle faded and he fell to his knees.

"But only for today, next time I'll find something stronger to crush them."

Saying those words, he got to his feet and walked away from the chamber, and slammed the door behind him.


	3. Tokyo 3

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

Everybody sighed in relief as all of the big goblins suddenly turned into mud.

They released their transformations, sensing they were in no more danger. They headed back to Luka's apartment, leaving the destroyed and smelly park behind. They didn't want to stay there and get in trouble, so they pretended nothing have happened after taking their things back and leaving the building as fast as possible.

"My sister is so going to kill me because of our apartment." Lukas didn't want to face his sister's wrath and the others were worried if they would be attacked again, so Luna took the opportunity to invite everybody to her house.

"Well, after this little crazy adventure, nobody wants to face Luka's sister nor the other people after the little destruction on their parking place. What you guys think we continue our meeting at my house? There is enough space for everybody and it is not far from here."

"I think it is a good idea," Ayame said first, and all the others agreed. The goblin attack was something they never experienced before, they needed to talk about it, but not in the streets.

On their way to Luna's, the new group talked about some things like where they lived and what they worked or studied. Coalt fell behind everybody, staring at them with doubtfully.

Jasmet was feeling uneasy at Coalt's suspicious look. She was irritated at how he kept analyzing them coldly, he wasn't trustful. She couldn't stand him anymore and faced him with her amber eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but we won't jump at you, okay? I don't know why you are so angry at us!"

"You want to know why I am pissed, Jasmet?"

"By the way, I am not Jasmet. My name is Jay," she barked back and Coalt blinked confused for a moment.

"Or Jay, whatever! I just arrived in this country, carried my bags all over Tokyo, got dragged to a meeting with lots of strangers, and we were attacked by stinking goblins. How can I not find this all too suspicious?"

"I don't like you! I don't trust you!" Jay pointed a finger at him "If it isn't clear enough how disturbing it is your constant…." She stopped mid-sentence and blinked a few times, her eyes turning red again. Jasmet was back and confused, she didn't know why she was pointing her finger at the very angry and scary Coalt.

"Weren't you saying something?" He asked narrowing his eyes and scowling. Jasmet squeaked and ran to the front of the group. She stayed away as far as possible from him after that.

Everyone was feeling awkward about Jay and Coalt's argument. They started avoiding the taller boy and walked in smaller groups. Coalt noticed that the others had excluded him because of his bad behavior and he didn't care the least.

Ayame and Lukas were telling to little Risa where they worked.

"You two really work in a restaurant as a chef? This must be cool! Do you really cook that well?" Risa's eyes were shinning with excitement. She wondered if she could work as a chef too, than she remembered she wasn't that good when preparing dishes.

Ayame giggled at the girl's reaction. "Well, I am more like a sub-chef and Lukas is the chef's right hand."

Lukas' blushed slightly at the compliment. "I am not really the chef's right hand."

"Of course you are, he loves you and your crazy ideas," Ayame messed his hair and he laughed.

"One thing is for sure, I really like to cook. Someday I will have my own restaurant!"

"Cool, would you two cook something for me?" Risa asked, all that talk about cooking was making her hungry.

"Sure, like what?" Ayame agreed to cook something for her.

"I like sweets! Like cakes… No, wait! Pancakes! Delicious pancakes!" This made the little girl very happy and agitated only by the thought of getting sugar-high.

Meanwhile, Luna was telling Jasmet how happy she was to have them at home.

"…. So, like I was saying, my parents were a little rich… so don't get too surprised when we arrive at home. The house is big and it had been very empty and lonely there."

As they approached their destination, everyone stared at the entrance perplexed. Her house was a little treasure in the city, with a nice and peaceful garden full of life. More precisely, the garden was Luna's own forest. Everyone was surprised, all they could see was the top of the house over the trees, they could barely have an idea of how big it was.

"Wow, your house must be a mansion, Luna," Jasmet said, her mouth open.

Luna opened the gate and walked up the path that lead to her house. She looked at the ground and scooped up a bunny that was nibbling a leaf near the stones. She petted it and, being her stupid self, forgot about the others behind her. She turned around and faced the group a good couple of yards away.

"Come on guys!" She waved them over "It doesn't bite!" She giggled while petting the bunny.

_"Hmm more people," i_t said in a soft voice that only Luna could hear. She giggled at the group. "More family", she told him petting his soft ears.

The more the group ventured into the private woods, the more animals were coming, curious about the people following Luna.

"Amazing, it must be huge!" Ayame said in amazement. The property looked like it came from a fairy tale book. "So cute." She petted one of the animals that ran towards her. She realized suddenly how it fit Luna and her ring; she was the bearer of Artemis' power, the God of the animals and the hunt.

Kairi was a little envious and nudged Ayame. She put the little bunny back down and said to her companion, "Don't worry, you are my one and only." Then she petted Kairi on the head.

Everyone was enjoying the bunnies, cats, dogs and birds' company, except for one: Coalt. For some reason, all of the animals were suddenly scared, which led them to run away when Coalt passed nearby. The annoyed boy ignored all that. All he wanted, after that second little meeting, was to get out of there with his belongings and find a cheap hotel to stay.

Ayame stared as the boy passed by them in his bad mood. She knew he had a mysterious atmosphere about him. _Why is he that way? _The more she looked at him, the more she thought about him. She didn't realize she was blushing.

"You okay?" Lukas asked. "You're kinda red and spacing out."

"What?" She shook her head. "What happened?" Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her. "W-w-what are you all staring at?" She turned even redder. "It's not like I was thinking of Coa..." _Damn, I almost said his name. Hope nobody knows what I'm talking about._"Erm... cocoa! I was thinking about cocoa."

That answer was so unexpected that everyone stood in silence. Suddenly, Luna became very excited with the idea of drinking delicious homemade hot cocoa and rushed towards her house, followed by the other girls and Lukas who were anxious to drink hot cocoa as well.

Ayame just avoided them. She let them run ahead to go somewhere else. W_hat they don't know won't hurt, right? _She thought as she walked forwards thoughtfully. Not paying attention to where she was going, she accidentally tripped on a rock and fell with her face first onto the ground.

"You're clumsy." An emotionless voice said behind her.

Ayame startled and glanced back. It was Coalt. She blushed again and began to swing her arms, frantically speaking nonsense as Kairi barked at him.

"I.. I was just walking and… thinking… chocolate and then… suddenly a rock… not tasty, but what I mean is…"

Coalt rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand what the girl was talking about, plus her wolf was annoying. He turned around, ready to walk away.

"Come on, we still need to find the house," he mumbled.

Kairi stopped barking and Ayame finally remembered her concern about him.

"Wait!" She raised her voice.

"What?" Coalt turned back to look at her.

"Why do you scare the animals?" Ayame lowered her voice after each word, losing that momentary courage she had. He turned away again and explained as they began to walk.

"I am not certain. Animals feel something we usually don't. They feel my bad mood, maybe mixed with the power of a Sun God. It must feel like a destructible wrath so they run away."

He made a brief pause. "After all, the sun can give life and destroy it too. Not that I have such power." He looked at his free hand. "I don't know if I can do such thing. It is all a big speculation. The animals may be right or it is all a big waste of time. Anyway, it is better if people stay away from me."

Ayame wondered if he might know about her feelings. After all, he was telling her to not get closer to him.

"Hm, Coalt," she called him sheepishly.

"What?"

"Where are we going?" They stopped and looked around. They had been walking in circles.

"Why do you think I am walking around here with all my things? I am lost," he admitted quite angrily.

Ayame giggled and pointed another way. "I think I see the house there."

* * *

This time, she guided them in silence. After a good walk, they finally reached the house. She opened the door and they were in a huge hall with comfy sofas. Everybody was already gathered there, waiting for them.

Lukas, Ayame and Jasmet were discussing about what happened that day.

"It is weird. Since I got the ring, I was never attacked by strange creatures," Jasmet commented.

"I think no one was," said Ayame. "What bothers me is the reason of this attack."

"When I got the ring from my mother, I don't remember she mention anything of being attacked." Lukas was thoughtful, trying to remember something.

"Well, I got my ring from a stranger and he told me nothing," Jasmet sighed. She was lost and a stranger helped her find her parents. Before going away, he gave her the ring and never appeared again.

"And my parents died when I was little, so I don't know anything neither." Ayame crossed her arms, they weren't going anywhere like this.

Luka's eyes opened when he remembered something. "I remember my mother used to tell me how my grandma was a good fighter. she fought with something…" The two girls were paying attention, maybe he knew something. "But my grandma died when my mother was young. Mother used to say she always had the feeling grandma tried to tell her something, but she was so sick she couldn't barely speak."

In the end, they had no clue. Even Luka's family lost the information during the generations.

"It is better if we stay together as much as possible if we are attacked again." Jasmet stated. "Also, there must be an explanation to why everybody felt an urge to come to Tokyo. Was this encounter all planned before? There must be something…"

And the discussion didn't stop. They had too many doubts and still no answers.

* * *

Luna and Risa soon lost interest and headed to the kitchen to prepare the much-dreamed-of hot cocoa. Luna was taking her treasured Swiss Mix box when a nasty trick came into her mind.

"Hey, Risa, you dislike Coalt, right? How about we have a little fun with his cocoa? Hmm?" Risa held in her chuckles, agreeing with the plan. "Mayan and Aztecs drank chocolate with pepper in it to make it hot." Risa's chuckles increased in volume. "Hehehe, catch my drift?" Luna pulled out a couple mugs and filled them with the yummy liquid, making sure that the special one was separated from the rest.

"Hey guys, time for a little rest. I made hot cocoa." Luna served each one a mug, making sure to give the special one to Coalt. After everybody was served, she held her mug high.

"Cheers to a happy relationship with all of us!"

"Cheers!" They all chimed in unison, Coalt a bit more reluctantly. Luna took a sip of her drink. "_Hehehe bring on the mayhem!" _She looked over to Risa, giving her a devious grin.

_5,4,3,2.._

Coalt was drinking his cocoa when he suddenly began to choke. "What the heck is wrong with this cocoa?" he asked after recovering his breath.

He saw Luna and Risa burst into laughter and snapped something at them in Spanish.

"We just wanted to give you a traditional Aztec drink. You are used with hot food, aren't you?" Luna said cleaning a tear after laughing so much.

"It tastes horrible!" Coalt growled, he wasn't expecting a prank coming from Luna.

"What? You didn't like it? It is just a simple pepper. You can't drink it?" the girl taunted him and Coalt narrowed his eyes. If there was something he could do to end with her fun, was to prove her that her prank was nothing.

Everybody stopped to watch him drink all the hot-cocoa in a few gulps. When he finished, he hit the mug on the table and stared at Luna with a grin.

The girl frowned when he beat her test. "Oh, you are no fun."

Coalt's sweat-victory didn't last long. He lost his grin when he began to feel the pepper's effect coming at once. His face turned red and he began to sweat. "What pepper is this?" He couldn't feel his lips and tongue anymore, and both were turning to ash. Without a second to lose, he dashed around, looking for a washroom in the huge mansion.

"WHERE THE F**** IS THE BATHROOM?" he shouted past the pain on his tongue.

The group could hear him yelling as he dashed into the nearest bathroom.


	4. Tokyo 4

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

Luna and Risa were bursting to laughs after Coalt's desperate search for a bathroom. Lukas bit his tongue to not laugh too while Ayame and Jasmet were serious, they didn't approve their prank on him.

Though Jasmet heard Jay laughing in satisfaction as well.

"Risa, Luna! That wasn't very nice." Ayame defended Coalt.

"But you were laughing too!" Risa said between snorts.

"No, I wasn't. Someone should apologize." They both ignored her and continued laughing.

Lukas sat beside Ayame and whispered, "Ne, Aya-chan, you might have changed the conversation, but I'm the Goddess of love and I know everything."

Ayame gulped, which made him continue with a bigger smile. "You got a thing for our grumpy friend, right?" She turned bright red.

"Ah! I knew it!" He shouted.

"Shhhh! I don't want you to tell anyone about... Huh? Hello, Lukas? He's off in his own world again. Sheesh! I wonder what he is saying." Ayame got closer to the dreaming boy and listened to what he was muttering.

Lukas seemed to be in his own pink world, filled with flowers and hearts. His blue eyes were shining and he had cupid wings behind him. With his hands over his chest, he began mumbling nonstop.

"If Aya-chan can melt Coalt's cold heart and show him the beauty of love, they can start dating and then there will be the first kiss, maybe a rival or two in the way. Oh My God, the marriage! I'll sew her wedding dress! And the babies…" He kept on murmuring nonstop.

At the beginning of Lukas' craziness, Ayame was simply blushing. But when he mentioned a wedding and babies, the girl turned bright red and yelled at him.

"Have you gone insane? What did you mean with marriage and babies? What on earth is going on through your head? I mean, I know you usually exaggerate but this is too much!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Ayame.

"Marriage and babies?" Risa blinked.

The girl was frozen in embarrassment. She bolted for the kitchen.

"I will clean the mugs," she announced quickly. All she wanted at that moment was to get away from their curious eyes.

Luna and Risa followed her to help, already having planned their next prank to pull on Coalt.

Speaking of the devil, Coalt came back. The boy was very annoyed and his lips were a little swollen because of the exaggerated amount of pepper. Lukas and Jasmet were talking about something that he wasn't paying much attention to. He was more than sure that that crazy girl, Luna, and that pesky kid, Risa, were the ones to set up the hot hot-cocoa trick. He had thought of a counter-plan and looked around the hall.

He found something behind a couch: a white, furry ball with a fluffy, white tail. "Perfect," he said excitedly to himself and grinned like the Grinch.

He made his way to the kitchen with his arms behind him.

"Hey, punk girl, say hello to !" He held up the said bunny by its ears. With a smirk on his face, he had a pocket knife prepared to cut his fluffy fur in his other hand.

"Now, how will it look completely naked?" he taunted. It wasn't his real intention to hurt animal, he just wanted to anger Luna.

Unfortunately for him, his devious little plan worked. He really made her angry.

Her eyes were wide open, if she could kill him with her stare, she would be dead three times before falling on the ground. "You don't dare to hurt MY pet, you pig! I just did a joke and you drank all the hot cocoa because you wanted to! The one acting like an idiot is you. Now get your dirty hands off !" Luna cursed him if he dared to hurt her sweet and innocent little creature.

Lukas and Jasmet heard the shouts and ran to see what it was. They quickly took in the situation.

Jasmet felt that he had crossed the line. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then reopened them. This time, Jay was back and the poor brunette wouldn't escape her wrath.

With a quick kick between his legs, Coalt not only dropped the bunny and the knife, but his soul almost flew away. The tallest boy was quickly defeated by one of the smallest girls. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and trembled in pain.

The bunny saw its chance and quickly ran to Luna's arms for comfort. And the girl kept shouting at Coalt. Not that he did not care, he just couldn't hear her because of his inner pain.

Risa laughed at lot when Jay knocked the big meanie with one kick, while Lukas shared some of the pain by just imagining it. Ayame wasn't sure if she was relieved or not.

When Coalt finally recovered his breath and the little dignity he had left, he shouted at Jay furiously.

"F***! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Really, who would have guessed that a worthless guy like you would be a coward, using a little bunny as victim?" Jay grinned, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I wasn't planning on really doing anything to it!" He noticed her eyes changed color "Oh! So you finally decided to come out! Bring it on!" The fight was set, with both Jay and Coalt barking at each other like dogs.

Lukas looked at them and sighed. _If only I had the power to create love and friendship, these two would be the firsts, then I would also use in Aya-chan and Coalt, _he thought.

"Oh yeah? Then let's make a bet. If I give the last strike on the next enemy, you'll have to admit that I'm way better than you." Coalt said, fire shining in his eyes.

"Okay then. But if I win, which I'm sure I will, you'll have to say, "I'm a no-good, perverted guy that loves to mistreat animals", fine?" She said with the same fire in her eyes.

"Then it's a deal!" They shook hands, with deadly, strong grips.

"_This will be an interesting rivalry_." Jay smiled victoriously.

The place became really noisy and Ayame wasn't comfortable with any of it. There were too many mysteries about the Kamika's group, the goblin's attack, and now there was awkwardness, drama, silliness and competition.

"_MAN, this place is way too loud! I can't stand this, I mean, I'm happy that we're all bonding and having fun, but I'm just not ready. I need to calm down." _Ayame decided to leave the kitchen and rushed to the front door.

"C'mon Kairi, let's get out of here. I need a place to think for a while and it's too noisy here."

While everyone was busy, having a discussion and what not, Ayame slipped out without any of them noticing. "_Sorry guys, but this is too much for me. I'll be back soon, so don't worry."_

Moments later, the mansion was getting more obscured by the trees as she walked away. As Ayame drifted further, she was starting to feel better. "Isn't this peaceful Kairi?"

_"Yeah, it is." _Kairi, the wolf, answered telepathically.

"Isn't it great meeting all these new people? On top of that, they all have those special rings."

_"You are right, Ayame. We've got some new allies and they could help us in many of ways. Just like that creepy guy who attacked us 10 years ago."_

"Let's not think of that now," She said as they continued to walk a little further from the house. She easily found a perfect place between the woods for her to lean on a tree and rest a little.

She took the flute out of her pocket and remembered her mother, who taught her a song to play when she felt sad.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house the shouts finally stopped and everybody returned to the hall. But Luna was still mad at Coalt and she wasn't finished yet. She grabbed him and pushed him to the wall when they were alone in the kitchen.

"Do NOT mess with Artemis, boy. The huntress will track you down and kick your ASS. No animals get hurt. Capiche?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I already told you. I wouldn't really hurt that bunny." Coalt complained.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you're being a real stubborn guy and you totally just dismissed my Goddess here. Having a little fun with your hot cocoa was not bad enough to consider harming one of my animals. Something less severe would have worked. Just don't hurt them. They are the only family I've got."

Coalt stared at her for a moment, then he looked away. "I understand."

Luna's expression changed to surprise for a second. She gave him a look before leaving him alone in the kitchen. He was very annoying, but there was something he was hiding about himself, she wondered what was it.

Coalt stood there for a bit as he arranged his jacket. "I did nothing to your stupid bunny," he grumbled, annoyed with the unjust accusation. However, deep inside he felt a little guilty, he didn't imagined Luna would be so attached to the animals living there.

He looked at the others in the hall and stood a while longer in the kitchen.

"They aren't bad people. It's just that I can't trust them yet. But..." He sighed. "I have already screwed up everything here, better leave and sleep somewhere cheap."

He went through the hallway to the entrance door with his bags in hand. Lukas noticed him and asked what he was doing.

The others stopped, worried whether Coalt would do something mean again.

"It's nothing; I will look for a place to stay the night." He looked at everyone and no one reacted. _Yeap, just like I thought. No one cares a bit._

Risa whispered to Jasmet. "Like someone would like him around."

The last person he saw was Luna. He said nothing to her and left her house in silence.

As Coalt advanced the path to leave the house's garden, he heard a faint song. It caught his attention, so he left his bags on the path and started heading inside the forest. The soothing melody of a flute could be heard somewhere between the trees.

He had no clue who was playing.

Eventually, the song stopped.

And whirlwinds suddenly started appearing in the middle of the trees, followed by an explosion.


	5. Tokyo 5

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

Ayame stopped immediately when she felt a familiar presence. Kairi and the girl looked at each other, instantly knowing it was _him_.

"Look at what we have here. I'm sorry. Did I disturb your peaceful moment?" a voice echoed with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want?" Ayame snapped.

"How rude." A shadow appeared between the trees. "Since you're so naughty I'll have to teach you a lesson… start with taking your ring… maybe friends' too." He suddenly charged at the girl.

She managed to dodge him and transformed in the process.

"_Damn, he's after the others too. I have to stop him, no matter what!" _Ayame raised her arms and two steel fans appeared.

"Like I will let you!" she shouted while dangerously narrowing her eyes. Harnessing the powers of the wind, she engulfed the strange shadow with whirlwinds.

"Wind Blades!" She shouted, making the speed of the wind sharp and deadly.

"Hehehe...Is that all you've got?" the voice asked jokingly.

The shadowy figure became a man completely clothed in black. Two swords appeared in his hands and with their power, he dispersed the winds with a powerful explosion.

"Back then, I let you live for two reasons: First, I wanted you to lead me to the other ring bearers. And second, I wanted you to become stronger, so I could have some fun. Now I know that this was all a big waste. You shall die, and then I'll take your friends' lives."

He disappeared and reappeared behind Ayame, hitting her across the head with the hilt of his sword. The girl fell on the ground, almost knocked out by the strong strike. Kairi tried to protect her friend, but was blocked and she was flung into a nearby tree.

"No, Kairi!" Ayame tripped up to attack him again, but he blocked with his swords and unleashed another explosion. She flew backwards and her body slammed against a tree.

She was afraid. The man was too powerful for her. "_How did he become so strong? Last time it was so easy_." As she saw him approaching, Ayame tried to move away from him, but he stepped on her and pressed her back against the ground. "_Damn it all! I can't move. What can I do? I have to defend my friends or else... I.. I'm sorry." _The girl closed her eyes.

"Die and lend me your powers." The man raised his two swords.

Suddenly, something exploded on his back and he flew away from the girl. The one who had attacked him was Coalt. He was a little out of breath after running like crazy to find them.

The shadowed man grumbled at the small scorch marks the fireball had left. He glared at Coalt, angry of his interference. The boy was in front of Ayame to protect her, but the man ignored him and appeared behind them, ready to strike the girl and finish with her for once.

Luckily, Coalt reacted in time. His scythe materialized and he swung it 360°, forcing the man to back away.

"Stop interfering!" the shadowy figure shouted and blasted dark energy at him.

Coalt tried to block it with his weapon, but the explosion sent him a few meters away.

"You must run, he will kill you!" Ayame shouted. She didn't want someone else to be involved, he would die against the evil man.

Coalt grumbled and stood up, ready to fight again. "Of course not, you are in danger."

"You should have listened to her." A voice whispered behind him and Coalt turned around, blocking his swords with his scythe in time. The man pushed Coalt, trying to make him knee as they tested their strength. The boy was surprised by the guy's powers as he was losing to him.

Before he could make Coalt submit to him, an arrow passed really close to his face.

The other children in the house had also heard the explosions and quickly caught up with them, ready to fight. There was no need to ask what was going on. The wicked man holding two swords was the cause of all the destruction.

The man was barely visible, a dark form under the poor moonlight. He laughed out loud.

"Look at this! Your little friends are trying to protect you. They're risking their lives for nothing, hehehehe."

"As if we'll let you kill Ayame!" Jay retorted with power from her scepter's hourglass.

"Your attacks are futile. Do you really think you're any match for me?" He dodged the Chrono's attack and slashed at the air with his swords. A wave of energy pushed everybody back.

"_I knew he was too strong!" _Ayame thought as she finally gained enough strength to stand up. "Guys, you should just run! Leave him to me."

"As if we'd let you Aya-chan! Remember, we're in this together!" Lukas retorted.

The girl smiled a little, her head still aching. "You're right."

"Maybe you should rest a bit," he added.

"Not a chance Lu-kun. Why would I let you have all the fun?" the stubborn girl smirked, prepared for one more strike!

The man rolled his eyes. "You all think you can defeat me? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Purple energy gathered around his swords until they began to burn in black fire. "I won't let a single one of you escape!"

He slashed both swords in the air, forming a huge X with the black fire. The group retaliated with their best attacks against it.

The powers exploded after colliding, keeping the children safe from the mysterious man's attack. He gritted his teeth. They were too much to deal with when they were together.

"Looks like you'll all live another day. I'll retreat for now!" And just like that, he vanished.

They relaxed once again. That was the second attack in one day. Coalt was the only one still standing behind Ayame and noticed that she was bleeding a lot from her head. He was about to ask if she was fine, when her vision got blurry and she fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hurry, we need to stop the bleeding," Coalt commanded and helped taking her back to Luna's house. After some disorder, everything was finally set.

* * *

Ayame was resting in Luna's bed and Luna was taking care of the wounded girl. Everyone had been waiting outside the bedroom, waiting for the news.

Jay noticed that Coalt was more quiet than usual, because he seemed concerned.

"Wow, I didn't know you actually care about others," she said, looking at him in the corner of her eyes. Coalt said nothing, but due to Jay's implication, he was back to his annoyed expression.

She didn't mention about their earlier bet; it seems he had forgotten about it and none of them had even given the last hit. It was a draw.

Luna opened the door to give the good news. "I took care of her wounds, she is fine and awake." Lukas sighed with relief. He entered the room along with Luna to talk with Ayame.

"Dude, no kidding, this has been an OVERLY exciting day." Luna plopped down on the couch besides Ayame's bed.

"G-Guys?" Ayame said, one eye peering up at Luna and Lukas.

"Hey, stay down, you need to rest. Do you want something to drink?" Lukas asked her.

"Yes please." She said tiredly. Lukas got up and went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water.

Luna stretched her arms, glad that Lukas was helping too, because she was too tired to get up.

"Good cuz if you didn't, we would need to take you to the hospital and explain to the docs that there was a runaway circus bear mauled you," she stated. "You lost a ton of blood, so you need to drink lots of fluid."

Ayame smiled as Luna was being sarcastic. She knew Luna was trying to lighten the mood. So she couldn't help herself but laugh a little to help her too.

"Hahah..." Ayame laughed too hard and ended up coughing.

"Wait there girl!" Luna said with a worried expression on her face. "Like Lukas said, you should rest."

"O-okay, I won't push myself. One more thing, where's Kairi? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry about her. She's just fine." Luna replied.

Just then, Lukas came back with the drink. Ayame was still a little fragile and shaken from the last event.

"T-thanks. I'm so happy to have great friends ever since..." She looked at the floor.

"Less talking, more resting." Luna insisted.

"Fine, fine, Doctor Luna," the injured girl mocked. "Thanks again." And she drank the water.

Luna and Lukas shared the couch and watched over Ayame. There was something tickling their mind, who was that man? Was he the same person behind the goblins? Luna couldn't hold that doubt any longer and asked Ayame.

"Do you know who that man was?"

Ayame heard the question and with Lukas' help, sat up in a more comfortable position.

"I can tell you what I know, but it's not much. It was about 10 years ago when I saw him. That was when I first discovered my powers and met my partner and friend, Kairi. I protected her and made him flee. But before he left, he told me that he'd be back for my powers. I thought that it was nothing but a distant nightmare. But now he's back." Ayame started to tremble.

Lukas saw his friend trembling and pulled Ayame into a hug. "It'll be okay. You don't have to worry. After all, we're here to help. We'll protect you."

Those last words brought back the words of that man. _"Let me tell you this, I only let you live to gain access to all the other Kamika powers in the world."_

Ayame abruptly pushed Lukas away and yelled, "NO YOU CAN'T!"

Then she crawled until she hit the wall and braced herself against it. She curled in on herself and hugged her knees.

"I'm not afraid." She paused for a moment and tears slowly appeared in the corner of her eye.

"I don't care if I die, but if you were all to…" She lowered her voice and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs as more and more tears came. "I-I couldn't live knowing you guys died because of me. I mean, my parents already... you're all my precious friends, even if we have only met. Even though we're all different, you're still...you are like my family!"

Kairi felt Ayame's pain and came up to her. She tried to bring the girl back to her senses by licking and nudging her hand and it eventually worked. The girl stopped and looked to her wolf's pleading eyes. She then petted Kairi and forced a smile.

"Sorry. Let's just forget what I said."

"Oh my, don't worry Ayame. You hit your head really hard." Luna helped the girl to lie down in the bed again, trying to make her relax after that outburst. "I lost my parents, and you guys, for however short of a meeting we have, are the closest people to me now.".

"My parents died during a travel accident and then my tutor took care of me. I used to call him my brother. But he passed away too. I was alone since then." Luna shared her little experience to show Ayame that they do have other similarities than the rings, and that not everyone had a happy story.

* * *

When Ayame was finally resting in her room, the rest of the group went to the hall. It was late night and Coalt decided it was time to go. He headed to his bags and was ready to leave when Luna stepped on his way.

"What is it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Listen, I know I act without thinking most of the time, but…" Luna paused and breathed deeply. She was crazy most of the time, but she wasn't stupid. After the last event that night, she had something in mind. "… we started with the wrong foot. What do you think if we start from scratch again? Hi, my name is Luna." She smiled and raised her hand.

Coalt was puzzled to say the least. He doubted if she was joking or not. Lukas and the other girls came as well to talk with him.

"Coalt," started Lukas. "There is something after us, something dangerous. We should stay together as much as possible. You should give us all a second chance."

"Yeah, give us a second chance and we will give you a second chance as well," Risa added.

Everybody was worried after the attacks. They might not have started well with Coalt, but they agreed that they should try again. They managed to escape the sudden attacks because of their combined strength. Coalt was a trouble maker, but without his help they would have been in a worst situation. If it wasn't for him, maybe Ayame would be dead.

"So, stay with us a little longer until we know what is going on," Jay said with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "And don't get too cocky, I am still watching you." She didn't like him, but she was disposed to bare him if he behaved well.

Coalt thought he wouldn't have a second chance after all the fights he started. He knew he screwed up most of the times and was ready to leave them alone. However, he wasn't expecting them to willingly ask him another chance. He was completely alone in that foreign country. The moment he left the airplane, he met all those weird people that share something in common. All he wanted was to try his life in Japan. Instead of a calm life, he met other Kamikas and strange things began to happen. He didn't want all this to happen, but it looked like fate had something bigger reserved for them.

Coalt scanned all their faces. He wanted to be sure they weren't joking before shaking Luna's hand. "Hi, my name is Coalt."

Their deal was done.

Luna smiled and said out loud. "Okay, it is late night and everybody is here. The ones with parents or family, tell them you'll stay the night here. There are rooms for everybody, so don't worry." She clapped her hands and before heading to her room, she turned to the boys. "It would be better if you two share the same room."

"Wait, what?" Coalt looked at her in annoyance. The peaceful moment between them was short, but Luna didn't bother with his anger.

"It means that YOU will stay here tonight with me, you no-good pervert." Lukas replied with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't want to share a room with you! Besides, you are the pervert, so don't call me that." Coalt attempted to leave. "I agreed to give you guys a second chance, not that I would share a room with you."

Lukas, alone, didn't let the taller boy move. It doesn't matter how much strength Coalt tried to use to escape, because he was actually being dragged inside the house by the tiny brat.

"Hey, let me go!"

Risa helped to carry in Coalt's bags and found it fun to watch the two boys "getting along".

"It'll be nice, we will be roommates!" Lukas said happily, not bothered that he was dragging Coalt by force.

"AAAAHHH!" Coalt yelled in despair. He really didn't want to share his room with Lukas.

In the end, they all slept at Luna's. One thing was sure; they were all happy to meet each other (except Coalt, but hopefully it will change), but also worried that there would be more attacks. One of the girls, little Risa, took a while longer than the others to fall asleep. She stood by the window, staring the full moon and thought. "_How good it is to know people like me." _Her life with her mother had always been empty, and she had always dreamed for people to care about her. Before falling asleep, she wished to the stars that they become very close and share many good memories.


	6. Tokyo 6

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

In the same night, somewhere far away, between the mountains, there stood an abandoned house. In a familiar room full of candles and shelves overloaded with books and scrolls, was the man with grey eyes. Sitting in his comfy, ancient couch, he seemed slightly bored as he watched the fire dancing in the fireplace. When a shadow materialized in front of him, he grinned.

"Welcome, as I see," he said to the shadow as it came closer. "Could you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Kira." When he stepped in front of the fireplace, the shadow turned out to be a man completely in black. A cloak covered his body while his face was partially covered by his long hair. His eyes were very visible behind his hair, they were like black-holes absorbing all the light.

"Welcome Kira, my name is Damon. Please have a seat." Said the man with grey eyes. He was his opposite; white clothes, white hair to go with his piercing gray orbs. "I presume that we are much alike."

"Indeed. We are pursuing the same goal, though I do it for my goddess. Both of us failed today, miserably against the ring bearers. It would be a lot easier to defeat them if we join our forces as well." He finally sat in a comfortable chair. "I am not sure about your plans, but I will gain their powers for my goddess. She will be proud." Kira said and he closed his fist as if he imagined having all the rings in his hand. The man in white seemed bored with this talk.

"Goddess this, goddess that. What on earth are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Don't say it so irreverently like that!" Kira interrupted.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and everything was in complete darkness. But the moon's faint light shone in through the villain's place. Slowly, a woman's figure walked into the moonlight.

"It's alright Kira." She was dressed in a black dress, with matching eyes and hair.

The man known as Kira went up to her and kissed her hand. "My goddess."

"Allow me to introduce myself: I go by the name Karina and I pursue to collect all the special rings to increase my power. It's great to find some more help."

She neared the man in white and looked deeply in his grey-eyes, trying to get him under her spell, just as she had done to Kira. "You will help me, won't you? Giving me all their rings..." Then she whispered to him only, "We could rule together."

The man in white started to laugh in enjoyment. No one has ever attempted to control him, and he was almost delighted about it. He smirked brightly.

"I'm honored to be near a g_oddess _herself. Especially one as powerful, if I may assume, as you."

He saw that she was pleased with that, even if her mind control didn't work on him.

"However, I'm only wishing a partner in this whole Kamika endeavor, not a ruler."

He kept staring at her, trying to find some sort of anger within her eyes, but she would not easily give that away.

"I don't mind helping you get their rings, I only want them out of my way." Getting up from his place, he grabbed a little bottle of wine.

"I have many names, but I'd like you to call me Damon."

Karina smirked. "I'm impressed by your powers Damon. Very well, if all you want is them out of your way and nothing more, then I'll be more than happy to be an equal in power. Just remember, all I want is their powers."

Damon took out two glasses and poured the wine. Karina took a sip and said, "It'll be a pleasure working with you, my dear Damon!"

As she spoke, Kira's eyes gleamed with jealousy and anger. He didn't like that his g_oddess_ had already taken a liking to their new partner. And that Damon didn't even give him a glass of wine.

- The sun rose and a new day started -

Ayame stretched her arms, welcomed the new day, and was glad to wake up after an annoying nightmare. She walked out limping, though she felt better, and headed outside to the balcony. Kairi slowly but surely, followed her outside. "What a beautiful day," she exclaimed to Kairi.

"_Are you okay? You had that outburst,_" she asked telepathically.

"I'm doing better, Kairi." Ayame petted her on the head and smiled. "Don't worry."

But Ayame was aware of Kairi's concern. "_All those feelings that I vented. Man, I must have been such a crybaby. But today is a new day." We may have bad guys after us, but we're in this together. We'll manage!_

_"That's right, we will manage."_

"I hate it when you read my thoughts like that, just because we're connected telepathically." Ayame rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped. I can never get mad at you!"

She stared at the wonderful view once again and felt like singing. Ayame had a naturally beautiful voice.

* * *

Jay didn't sleep much that night and she cursed the person who was snoring near her. Her eyes were a little red from her lack of sleep and she was in a killer mood.

She made her way out of the room and, unfortunately, the first person she found was Lukas, with his big, happy smile, his body bathed and clean under comfy clothes. And worst of all, his sing song voice.

"Good morning!" he said, waving at her.

She, on the other hand, glared at him as if it would be possible to kill him or, at least, silence him. Right now, the two were complete opposites. They found Luna having her breakfast, and Jay made sure to sit as far as possible from the shining happy boy.

"I'll make breakfast! Do you want something?" he asked both girls.

Taking a deep breath, Jay ordered some waffles and juice, and let her head fall onto the table, too tired after a badly slept night.

Another one who hasn't slept well was Coalt, but his biggest problem wasn't the snoring, but the time zones. The boy felt that he didn't even sleep 10 minutes when Lukas woke him up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! The sun has already risen!" he sang in great mood.

Walking around like a zombie, Coalt had some problems to controlling the water of the shower; sometimes it was too hot and sometimes too cold. At least it woke him up. He put on some olive green pants and a simple white t-shirt before going down. Like everyone else, he carried his ring all the time. However, he wore it as a pendant on his necklace.

When he reached the kitchen, he sat as far away as possible from Jay.

Lukas happily served each one a plate filled with tasty waffles.

"One for you Luna-chan, good morning again Jay. Here are your super sized waffles for you, Coalt."

The two girls and Coalt looked shocked at the tower made of waffles, and Lukas was giggling as if he would never be able to eat all that.

Lukas turned around to prepare his breakfast too, but before he could sit with them, Coalt gave him his empty plate.

"Hey, I want more."

* * *

It was only after a shower, brushed her teeth and putting on some cute clothes, that Ayame came for breakfast with her wolf. She entered timidly, still shy of her outburst and everyone's eyes were on her.

"M-morning everyone." She looked around and saw that Risa was still asleep. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Luna.

"S-sorry about yesterday," she apologized.

Lukas came with another plate of super sized waffles and laid it next to Coalt. He gave Ayame a huge smile. "No worries! We all get that way once in a while."

"You are right," she smiled. She turned to Coalt, looking at the enormous plate of waffles. "Wow! Aren't those your super sized waffles? Can I get a plate, please?"

Lukas knew about Ayame's big appetite whenever she used a lot of energy and laughed.

"I knew that you were going to ask me that, so I prepared you a plate." Everyone else sweat-dropped, never expected that kind of hunger coming from her.

"Thanks a bunch. You know how I get!"

"That's why I did one in advance."

Before she dug into her waffles, she saw everyone staring at her. "Why are you gawking at me? What did I do?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing," said Jay.

"Who would have known you could eat that much?" Coalt commented.

Ayame blushed in embarrassment. "I can't help it, when I use up too much energy I get hungry!" Kairi barked to show that she agreed and Lukas gave her something to eat as well.

"_More people are coming in and sitting at the table_," Jay thought. Lukas didn't even have a proper breakfast since he was running around making more and more waffles. "_How come he is so happy_?" she wondered.

Adding honey to her waffles, she ate a small amount. Her eyes were somehow heavy and it was getting difficult to stay awake. Slowly her head started to fall and her eyes closed. Before anyone could warn her or see her, Jay's face was now on her plate.

Each one on the table had a different reaction, but the worst would be, for sure, Jay's archenemy, Coalt. He was laughing really hard, having to gasp for air sometimes.

When Jasmet woke up, the first thing she noticed was that someone was laughing and that her face was covered in something. She was surprised to see everyone in a strange place and having breakfast. She had no idea why everyone was looking at her.

"Ahm, good morning?" she asked uncertainly.

* * *

"WAFFLES! Waffles Waffles Waffles Waffles Waffles!" Risa ran to the kitchen faster than the speed of sound. She sat next to Ayame with drool already coming from her mouth as she saw the plate of over sized waffles.

Everybody was at the table. Risa was stealing Coalt's waffles, Ayame was devouring everything, Jasmet was sleeping on the table and Lukas finally managed to sit and ate too. They used that moment to think about what had happened. They agreed that there was more than one person against the rings' powers. And that they seemed powerful.

There were other doubts in mind. Why did they meet? What will they do next?

With that idea in mind, Luna pointed out something. "I'm planning to visit my parent's holiday house in Hokkaido. I know they liked to go there very much in their early years of marriage."

Risa blinked in confusion. "Why do you want to go on vacation?"

"It is not for vacation. I don't have many memories of that house because I was very young, but I remember something. I think there was a library, a huge library my father used to tell me had everything imaginable! Maybe it is filled with books on the knowledge of the rings. I am not sure, but I think it is worth a try, especially because my parents knew a lot about the ring bearers and their powers. So, who wants to go? Have a long train and boat trip? And possibly have some fun?"

"Wow!" Many found that was a good idea. But there were some problems: Jasmet, Lukas and Risa pointed out that they needed to discuss it with their parents. They have to arrange a way to explain why they are heading there and to get them to lend some money.

Coalt was the one who complained out-loud.

"You had a good idea to go to a big library and research about the rings, but…train transport is a little expensive through Japan and I don't have enough money for two tickets, food and a place to live. I'm not as rich as you, punk girl."

Luna thought some bad words for Coalt and shouted, "HEY! Hey you sick male pig, don't call me a freaking rich punk. I am soooo sorry that my freaking deceased parents left me a freaking fortune! It is not my fault! And I have a name too. It is Luna, you pea-brained retard!" she snapped very angrily.

Coalt stood up glaring at Luna. "I am soo sorry too that my deceased father didn't have a freaking fortune for me, you crazy girl!"

Luna bit her tongue. Nobody knew about Coalt's life so far, so she was surprised about his deceased father. The petty insults ended and the atmosphere became tense. Coalt and Luna silently sat down, trying to not trespass the limits of their weak and forced friendship.

"_Coalt can't go? Too bad." _Ayame's eyes trailed to the floor and a sad expression appeared. She thought and thought until an idea popped into her head. "_Wait a minute, Coalt needs money. How stupid of me!" _Her eyes widened a little. "_I've got enough money, so maybe I should..."_

"Ne, Coalt-kun..." she started to blush, but the only person who noticed was Lukas. Coalt was playing with the last waffle on his plate, after the argue with Luna he lost the mood to eat it. When he heard his name, he looked up at Ayame. "I-I can lend you some money. I just had a promotion so I've got enough money for the both of us."

Lukas raised an eyebrow and started thinking about how it would be perfect. "Yeah, why don't you accept her offer and we can all go?" he insisted. "No need to be sad." Ayame fidgeted from his last sentence because she knew he was referring to her.

"I don't know if I should." Coalt found that awkward. After all, they just met and how could she trust her money to him?

"Nonsense. If you are worried about paying her back, why don't you agree to stay at her place?" Lukas continued.

Coalt raised one eyebrow and muttered, "And how does this help?"

Ayame turned red and grabbed Lukas to whisper in his ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm speeding up the process."

"Well, don't!" She turned back to the others and coughed "I had to...uh... what Lukas was trying to say was that you can always do me a favor or something."

Suddenly Risa stood up and said.

"Nonsense Ayame-sempai! Pervert-san over here and I will just have to make money some other way. We will perform on the streets or we could do some acrobatics or something like that. Besides, I need to get my own money too and with two people we will make it faster."

Coalt turned to the little girl and frowned. "Wait, what? Why you keep calling me pervert? What have I done?"

"Face it, Coalt. You are the only boy in a harem of girls, thus you are automatically considered a pervert." Luna pointed out her logic and the idea made Coalt blush slightly, but he was still annoyed with the explanation.

"But what about Lukas?" Coalt pointed to the other boy in their group.

"Lukas is friendly to all the girls. He is the best friend ever!" Luna said hugging Lukas tightly. Lukas glared at Coalt for how things were easy to him, just to annoy the other boy even more. Was he the only one who knew that Lukas was the real pervert there?

Before he could say anything else, the little girl ate one last waffle in one bite and grabbed him by the necklace, pulling him out the door in search for work.

"See ya around 5:00." She waved at them and left dragging the tall boy with her. Risa was almost strangling him.

* * *

When Coalt and Risa left, Luna breathed deeply and returned the subject. "So we agree on going to Hokkaido?"

"Yes, I think so." Lukas said coming in with a plate of sliced apples.

"Oh yummy!" Ayame said grabbing a slice.

Luna laughed at her never ending pit of a stomach.

"Hey guys, who wants to go into town and do something?" she asked hopefully.

"I do." Ayame swallowed the slice quickly.

"That'd be a lot of fun! I just remembered that I need to get something from a shop. Besides, we're going to Hokkaido! Why not get a cool new outfit?" She was in extremely happy.

"Okay, also…" Luna began as she started to sneer. "If we just happen to run into Coalt while he is performing, we can always find some ways to ruin his life."

Ayame smiled and joined her. "That wouldn't be a bad idea!"

Everyone just stared at her, surprised by her answer.

"What? I was joking! No one got my sarcasm?" Ayame sweat-dropped, her joke backfired.

Both rushed out the door, but before they left Ayame turned around to the others. "Well, is Luna going to be the only one with me?"

"Don't..." Luna panicked, "Please!" Then she snorted some more with her own drama.

"Hahaha I am not that nuts!" Ayame laughed.

"Good luck you two." Lukas said waving at them.

"I will rest a little, I haven't slept well." Jasmet said, half-asleep already.

"In that case, we're off. If you change your mind, you guys just call me up on my cell." Ayame grabbed her bag and ran out the door.


	7. Tokyo 7

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

Outside, little Risa was dragging a blue Coalt by his necklace as if he were a heavy bag of flour.

"I-can't-breathe," he gasped with a small cough.

"Oh, sorry!" She dropped him and he finally took a deep breath.

"What are you thinking, you little demon? You dragged me to the streets! Now what are we suppose to do?" he shouted at her.

"Improvisation shows," Risa explained. "Let's see if you have skills in the art of gaining money. And world domination!" she added with a smirk.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Risa looked around before pushing Coalt behind a trashcan. "Now the first thing we must do is hide."

The boy sweat-dropped. "Why are we hiding?"

"Shhh! Because the men in white might come back and try to put me in that jacket," Risa said with shifty eyes.

Coalt rolled his eyes, not sure if the kid was just joking around or if she really had been in a madhouse.

He didn't notice that she had a bag on her back and that she called it her bag full of magic and wonders.

"Now Pervert-san, what are you going to do? I got everything you need in the world of art, except instruments of course. So do you want to roll on a giant ball or the unicycle? Maybe you could breathe fire… No I got it! You can put your head in the lion's mouth!"

"Playing with fire is fine with me. What about you? Will you do the trick to get rid of the chains before drowning?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uhuhuhuhuhu, I will, I will..." Risa's eyes where shining with her evil show plan.

"_Yup, she is totally nuts." _Coalt had no doubts that the hyperactive girl had problems.

"What will I be doing, you ask? Well, I will ride a unicycle while juggling batons _and _blindfolded. You know, just one of your basic routines," she said matter-of-factly. "All you have to do is collect the money in this hat."

Coalt raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you sure you can do all this?"

"Of course I can! I'm the super Risa-chan! I can do a lot of things that you can't," she affirmed confidently.

"I bet half my money that you can't finish your show." Coalt smirked.

"Okay then, I bet half my money that you can't finish your show," she agreed and they shook hands.

"_Better this way, I will have more money!" _Risa thought.

"_Eh, this will be an easy way to make money." _Coalt thought.

* * *

"Come one, come all! See Risa the Great perform an amazing stunt! Watch as I juggle five batons. But there is more! All the while being an unicycle AND blindfolded!" Risa yelled on top of the tall unicycle, watching as people stopped to see.

"It's impossible!"

"I can't even stay on an unicycle."

"Look, it's that girl from before!"

Those were only a few of the comments she heard before she began the stunt. Risa liked the attention when performing in the streets. Coalt soon realized that some people already knew her and that she must have been performing pretty frequently. Maybe he would have some trouble to win the bet.

Carefully, she wrapped a piece of cloth around her eyes and Coalt gave her the batons one by one as they were tossed in the air. With only that trick, people were astonished and started clapping, and that was enough for Risa to start playing imaginary circus music in her head.

The five batons were tossed in the air repeatedly, making a wide circle. It was really impressive the skill that little girl had. There were times she stood still, keeping balance on the unicycle. Then she began walking in circles as well. Two times she almost lost balance or the batons and the crowd couldn't guess if it was on purpose or real.

When she was over, she held her five batons, jumped from the tall unicycle and removed her fold. "Tada!" she said cheerfully. "_Ha, looks like I will win this bet."_

Coalt walked around with the hat in hand to collect the money and Risa was quiet a success. He heard some people's comments that she was already known as a street artist.

"Thank you for watching everybody! Please contribute to the arts!" Risa said and took the hat filled with the money.

"Ha, I win! I told you I could do it," she said while sticking out her tongue at him.

"It is not over yet, I have my turn!" Coalt complained.

- Meanwhile with Luna and Ayame -

"Well, what do you want to do first? I am in the mood for spending money." _Hehehe, I am so spoiled, _Luna thought to herself.

"Hmmm, let's go to this place."

And they ran into a small boutique with cool little trinkets, jewelry, and clothes, and started looking around. Luna found a really cute fiery red skirt, a printed t-shirt will cool red, purple, and orange swirls printed on it and a cute hat and scarf combo that looked good together.

"Here." Luna threw them into Aya's arms. "We'll get you a colorful outfit."

"Uhh, ok Luna," she said uncertainly. Luna dragged her into a dressing room and waited outside, while reading a verve girl magazine.

When Ayame walked out, she twirled around. "Hey, what do you think?"

"It is so cute on you!" Luna shrieked. "Aren't I a master shopper or what?" she laughed.

"It actually doesn't look that bad."

"Are you questioning my fashion style Aye? It is not that bad. It goes well with your eyes and hair," Luna pointed out.

Ayame laughed. "Ok, now it is my turn to pick an outfit for you," she said looking around and giggling.

"This will be interesting." Luna sweat-dropped "Now Aya, don't pick an ugly outfit for me!"

"Don't worry."

The usually cute girl added so much sarcasm in her tone that Luna began to worry.

_"Now, now, now. What should I get Luna? How about this one? Ohh, and this one too!"_ Ayame grabbed all the clothes she could carry and forced Luna to try them on.

Luna tried on as many of the clothes as she could. Many of them were fairly cute but she just didn't like them since it wasn't her style. "Are we done yet?" she complained. "Sure, all of these are cute but none of these are my style. I want something that's me," she said as nicely as she could. She didn't want to offend Ayame.

"Even if they brought out your cuteness?"

"Like I said, _not me_."

"Okay, okay. Just one more, trust me."

"Fine, just one more," Luna said, tired of changing clothes. In the end, the last was sort of her style; more like a mix. When Luna came out, she was wearing a black skirt and a dark purple shirt with neon blue lines on the chest.

"I love it, I actually love it!" she shrieked happily.

"See, I told you. This outfit says I'm cute but don't mess with me."

"We're just perfect for each other!" Luna hugged Ayame. "You're my new shopping buddy!"

The girls stopped in other stores, bought some necklaces and they were quickly getting in touch with each other. They walked along the streets, drank refreshing fruit smoothies and chatted happily with their blossoming friendship.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Luna asked Ayame.

"I like to draw, play sports, sing."

"I play guitar and keys. My bro taught me."

"Cool. I enjoy playing my mom's flute."

"Hey, I want to hear you playing flute."

"Someday, maybe." Ayame finished the conversation. They walked in silence and sipped the smoothies they just bought. They were both finishing them noisily when they both gasped suddenly.

They looked at each other slowly and suddenly began to run like crazy people.

"Brain freeze!" they screamed in unison.

- Back to Risa and Coalt -

"So, what will you do, pervert-san?" Risa chuckled and Coalt just narrowed his eyes.

"You still think I can't make money, uh? Just watch me."

Coalt had his hobbies too. He knew many magic tricks with cards and had played with fire batons before.

Little by little, Coalt gathered a crowd by doing magic tricks with cards and coins. When he got a good amount of attention, he set up everything for his show with the fire batons. He headed to an open place and told Risa to play some music on a small radio she had. He took his T-shirt off for safety reasons; he didn't want to burn it in the process. With one long baton in each hand, he began twirling them. When the music got more agitated, he set both batons on fire and began throwing, twirling and moving them really quickly, almost making fire images in the air, like lines and circles. When the music stopped, Coalt finished the by blowing out fire from his breath.

The people clapped in amusement. Risa saw some girls taking some photos from Coalt during his little show.

"_Removing your t-shirt and using fire, you cheater," s_he thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere there came an out of, **"BRAIN FREEZE!"**

Luna and Ayame screamed in unison, running ahead like crazy into the crowd. Coalt didn't understand all the commotion until suddenly the two people popped out of the crowd and slammed into him. Coalt lost his grip on his batons and they flew in the air. The two clumsy girls fell on the ground and the batons on fire were falling in their direction. Luckily, Coalt reacted in time and caught both batons before they reached them.

The two stood up quietly and saw Coalt put out the fire.

"That was dangerous! Don't ever run into someone's performance! Specially with fire!" he growled, quite annoyed with them, and walked towards Risa, who was gathering the money.

But the girl didn't give him his money. "It's not as much like the money I got," she lied. He did a good show. Actually, she was envious that he made more than her. Plus, he saved Luna and Ayame's skin. He literally saved their skin from being burned. "Plus, you couldn't finish your show, so you lost." She put the money in her pocket.

"What? But I wasn't the one who failed, those two came running at me out of nowhere! Hey, give me my money, you little thief. This is not fair!"

"Stop crying like a baby, the bet was if you could finish the show, and you didn't." She tried to trick him. The bet was only half the money and Coalt would have finished it if it wasn't for Luna and Ayame's interference. She tried to act smart on Coalt, which didn't work.

"Stop lying, I finished my part of the bet." Coalt opened his hand in front of her, waiting for her to give back his money.

"No, this money is mine." Rise crossed her hands.

If Risa wasn't a little girl, Coalt would have punched her now. He was controlling himself to not do it, though he really wanted to teach her some respect. "_If it weren't for those stupid girls... they screwed up all of the hard the work I did!" _Coalt sent the two girls a paralyzing glare.

In Luna's crazy mind Coalt gave them a death stare...of happiness!

"He's just happy. His face muscles are incapable of making the corners of his mouth to move up and smile." Luna whispered behind her hand to a frazzled Aya. The girl didn't answer and seemed to be in her little dream-world. Luna smiled for Coalt and Risa.

"Smart move, taking your shirt off," she giggled as Risa tossed Coalt's shirt to him.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled as he slipped into his shirt. He was feeling uncomfortable with the girls staring at him like that. Why couldn't they understand he had removed his shirt for safety reasons? Also, he was shirtless in his Kamika form, so that was nothing.

"Yes, but you totally missed my awesome trick!" Risa screamed. "Compared to over there, it was like almost better than a jar of never ending cookies!"

Luna gasped at Risa's statement. "_Almost _better," she repeated.

"Oh," Luna said relieved. "Because nothing is better than a jar of never ending cookies. Heheeh." Luna and Risa high fived.

"Oh great, two totally insane girls," Coalt rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't know them when he noticed that Ayame was still staring at him.

"That was such a wonderful sight," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" Coalt asked confused and Ayame immediately turned red.

"Er... I said what a wonderful sight, a jar of never ending cookies!" she improvised. "By the way, Risa, you shouldn't steal his money. Give it back," she defended.

"But we made a bet and he failed to finish his show." Risa stepped on the ground.

"He finished, it was Luna and I who interrupted him. If we weren't there, he would have finished it perfectly, right?"

Risa knew what she was doing was wrong; Coalt had completed his part of the bet and she had to return his money.

"I am sure it was more than this," Coalt stated, suspecting that Risa hadn't given it all back.

"Nope, this is all," she lied, actually keeping some of his money with her. Coalt eyed her suspiciously, but didn't argue it any further. Some of the crowd was still watching.

With things apparently in order, Ayame decided to change the subject.

"I was thinking, what about a-" All of a sudden her stomach rumbled.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," Risa said.

"L-like I was saying, let's go eat!" Ayame cheered.


	8. Tokyo 8

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

Luna, Risa and Coalt agreed with Ayame that it was time to have lunch.

"So let's go everybody!" Luna said, running to a nearby coffee house with Risa trailing right after her. Ayame looked back and saw that Coalt was still visibly mad at them for ruining his act and not inclined to follow.

"I am sorry, we didn't watch where we were going," she apologized.

"Yes, I noticed. It was very dangerous," Coalt said roughly, his hands inside his pockets as he wore a bored expression. He followed Ayame to lunch to assure her he wasn't angry anymore, after all, Risa returned his money. He was silent because he felt slightly guilt for almost burning them.

They walked to the aforementioned coffee house and Ayame swallowed dryly as she tried to gather some courage.

"I wish I had seen it all. If you will perform again, I want to see it," she tried to say something nice, but it only made him raise an eyebrow. "Ah…okay, let's go eat!" Aya turned around and ran toward the other girls, since she couldn't even keep a dialogue with him.

Coalt sighed and followed slowly. Out of the three girls with him, Ayame was the sanest one.

* * *

They sat at a table and after a quick look in the menu, Luna and Ayame already knew what they wanted.

"I want a large chicken ceaser salad," Luna said, tracing her fingers across the menu.

"Double hamburger, fries and a large coke," Ayame added, placing the menu down.

Risa and Coalt eyed her curiously.

"What? I already told you guys I eat a lot!" Aya giggled and Luna turned to Coalt, giving him the exact money.

"Here, now be a gentleman and go to the line. Order for us, okay?" The boy grumbled something else and headed to the line for orders.

Ayame plopped her head against her fists and looked to the other girls.

"So," Luna started, "you got the hots for him, don't you?" she asked, fingering the salt shaker. Aya looked at her bewildered.

"What? Haha… err, of course not," she denied, tongue tied. Risa held a giggle at her reaction. Luna gave her an _I-knew-it _expression.

"_How does she know? Do I have it written on my face or something? Wait, does that means that everyone knows?" _Ayame sighed and slumped in her seat, her silence telling more than words.

Luna smiled even bigger. "So it is true. You know, you could…."

But Ayame cut her off by kicking the table to make a loud noise and then pretending to be startled. "What was that? Luna, did you hear it? There was a crash, I wonder where it..."

"Oh, no! Don't you try and change the subject. I know you like him!" Luna was in the mood of teasing Aya, so she refused to fall for that little trick.

Trying to convince Luna was a waste of breath, so Ayame finally gave up and let out a sigh.

"F-fine, it's true I like him. You're not the only one to know, Lukas knew from the very beginning," she whispered. "He says that it's because he has the power of the Goddess of love, but I think otherwise. We've known each other for a long time so he probably knows how I act. And don't talk about this out loud! He is not that far away." She gave a worried look; Coalt was already giving the orders. Afterwards, her face saddened. "But what does it matter? Coalt probably doesn't like me, so I should just give up. It'd be better not to get my heart broken."

Luna jumped up while taking the other girl's hands. "No way! Don't give up! How will you know if you don't try? If you don't find out, you'll just regret it. And if worst comes to worst, I'll be there to comfort you, okay?" Her words were comforting and they managed to put a smile on Aya's face.

Luna grinned a bit evilly when she added, "Relax, here's your chance to find out if he likes you or not."

"Luna!" Ayame stopped when Coalt arrived with the dishes.

"So, how did the money collecting go?" Luna asked as she prepared to eat her salad.

"Peachy," said Coalt in a bored tone.

Luna checked on Aya, who was twiddling her thumbs not even paying attention to the conversation taking place.

"So Aya and I had a productive day. We bought an outfit." Luna motioned to their new outfits.

"Oh, that outfit's so cute, Aya," Risa crooned at her outfit.

"And who bought it for you?" Luna asked smugly.

"You did," she whispered.

"Aw come on. You should put a _smile _on your face to match your cute outfit. With a smile I swear _any _guy would fall for you." Aya looked up at Luna a little worried. "What do you say, Coalt?"

Coalt wasn't listening to the conversation; his attention was all over the big and tasty hamburger with salad and some fried potatoes. He was hungry, but he couldn't spend much money.

"Hey, Coalt. Are you listening to me?" Luna asked, quite annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to them.

"Wha-what?" He looked up to them.

"I asked you, what do you think of Aya's new outfit?" Luna repeated her question in a slower tone.

Only now had Coalt realized that Ayame was with a different outfit. He found it a little strange to share his thoughts on how one of the girls was looking. The red clothes were a nice and vivid match with her eyes and contrast with her hair, but Coalt wasn't sure what to say in a situation like this.

"Oh, uh..." he stammered, for he had nothing to say. Just when they thought he wasn't going to answer, he finally replied awkwardly, "She looks okay, I guess."

Aya blushed and went back to studying her fingernails.

"Oh, come on, Coalt. You _know _Aya looks super cute in her outfit," Risa nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah come on, Coalt. Just admit it. Say the words: Ayame, you look cute," Luna said, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder, with added force by accident.

The atmosphere was really awkward. Luna and Risa really wanted to make him say Ayame and cute in the same sentence.

"Gosh! Can't you two stop annoying me?" Coalt yelled. "Just eat your lunch already." He found an excuse to keep their mouth busy instead of talking. The girls began to eat and Luna split her salad with Risa

Coalt stood there, looking hungry. He had to save as much as possible for the trip to Hokkaido.

Luna noticed it and, with cat eyes, she asked, "Are you hungry, Coalt?"

"I'm afraid to say yes."

And he was right, Luna had an evil grin in her face. "You see, I split my salad with Risa-chan, and I would love to split it with you too, but it wouldn't be enough. Instead, Ayame could split her hamburger with you."

Ayame swallowed dry.

"But before that, Risa told me you are good with magic tricks. So show us something," Luna lent one coin to him.

Coalt took the coin and stared at it, then he got an idea. "If you say so, I'll make this coin disappear."

Everybody looked carefully at him.

"Do you see the coin? Right here in my hand, ok? Now I will say the magic words: Abra Kadabra!" He visibly threw Luna's coin behind him and showed the empty hand. "No more coin, it disappeared."

He was satisfied after making such a cheap trick.

"Why did you throw my coin away? I want it back!" Luna ran and tried to catch her coin before another person did.

Risa hit him in the ribs, "You fooled us!"

"That was my intention," Coalt said with an evil smile.

Ayame couldn't help but giggle a little. When Coalt saw her giggling she gasped and blushed at the same time.

* * *

While searching for her coin, Luna forgot what she was doing and began talking with a random stranger. Risa, as a hyper girl she was, wasn't satisfied with half Cesar salad, "I am going to buy some sweets. See you later!" Risa called over her shoulder as she sprinted out the door, not even paying for her half with Luna. Coalt shook his head. "_That girl has no manners." _Not that he could say much.

Ayame realized that it was only the two of them and stiffened. "_Wait. Maybe this is my chance!" _At that moment, Coalt seemed like he was getting hungry. She was about to offer her fries but he asked her first.

"May I have your fries?" he asked.

"Of course. There's no need to be polite." She gave him some fries.

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence.

"… wouldn't you want a piece of my hamburger?"

"No, thank you. I'll stay with the fries for now."

"Oh, ok."

And another awkward silence…

"C… Coalt-kun, how old are you?" she asked, a little embarrassed that she forgot his introduction yesterday.

"I'm 18, why?"

"Really? I… I mean, I thought you were older."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 17."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

And yet _another_ awkward silence…

"Hey, Ayame," Coalt called her attention.

"Yes?" _Oh my, he is asking me something!_

"Do you know why Luna and Risa were bullying us so much?"

"Ah? Er... I... no... no, I don't know."

"Hm."

If only these awkward silences would end. There was way too much between them.

There was way too much awkward silence between them.

The girls came back eventually. Risa had found Lukas and Jasmet on her way to the candy store. Lukas told them that after Jasmet had slept, they got bored and went to the supermarket to buy some food. There was no place for all of them to sit at the restaurant, so they left for the park in the middle of the city. The group was together again and they all sat on the lush green grass to talk.

Coalt laid down on the grass, enjoying the sunlight and not listening to the others talk, when a cry cut his slightly happy mood.

"What was that?" he and everybody else looked around in confusion.

Running towards their direction was a girl with pink, short hair and gothic clothes, her expression filled with fear. Behind her was a tall, calm man.

"Help! Help me! This man keeps chasing me!"


	9. Tokyo 9

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

"Help, help me! This man keeps chasing me!" A girl with pink hair was running away from a strange and suspicious looking man. She was happy to run into anyone and, in this case, it was the Kamika group.

She slid behind Luna and Lukas as the stalker man appeared.

"I was walking alone and then this man randomly appeared and began chasing me everywhere. I don't know what he wants, but I have a bad feeling about him," she whimpered with a look of fear in her eyes.

They all had a déjà vu feeling as the girl had come, the same feeling they had had when they met yesterday. They noticed the special ring on her hand and realized that she was also a ring bearer. The man wasn't bothered that the girl called for help and walked slowly to the group.

The closer he got, the more confused the teenagers were. He looked like a human wearing a big overcoat, boots, glasses and a hat. The thing was, he didn't look like a man at all, but rather something solid black; like a shadow with its own life, walking under the summer sun.

One thing they were sure, that thing could grin. "Is that even human?" Lukas asked confused. There was something wrong with that man.

"I am sure it is not human," Jay said firmly, her eyes suddenly changing to yellow.

"Not human?" the scared girl wondered with a confused expression on her face.

The shadow man was coming closer and Coalt stood in his way. "Excuse me sir, is there any problem that we might help you with? What do you want?" he asked glaring at him.

"Oh, this must be my lucky day. All of them, it is all of them here. Uhuhuh," the shadow man said, his grin becoming bigger.

Coalt narrowed his eyes and, without a second thought, he aimed a punch in the man's face. However, he missed. The man was inhumanly fast as he dodged the punch and grabbed Coalt's arm.

"Ohohoho, I managed to find the last ones. The last ones!" he said in a strange childish tone. "And I will kill them all, all for me."

"What the hell?" Coalt tried to get free from the man's hold but couldn't move away. He tried to kick the man or punch him with his free hand, but that thing simply avoided his attacks.

Suddenly, the hand holding onto Coalt gathered a dark energy that surrounded the boy's arm. It was like sharp blades cutting his skin as it began covering even more of his arm, reaching up to his shoulder. The attack was stopped only by Lukas and Luna reacting. They punched the thing and it landed heavily on the ground, few meters away.

"Coalt, are you okay?" Lukas asked with a worried expression on his face. Coalt's arm was full of small but painful cuts.

"That thing cut my entire arm!" Coalt flinched after trying to move his injured arm. The cuts weren't deep, but they were burning and bled more than normal. "_Damn it! I need both arms to use the scythe, I can't fight well like this,"_ he thought before conjuring his god's powers.

"That thing will pay for this!" he yelled very angrily.

"What? What is happening?" the pink-haired girl asked with a even more confused expression, everyone around her suddenly changed into weird clothes.

Luna, Lukas and Risa were the main attackers. However, all of them were having the same problem Coalt had to land a single hit on it. Lukas tried to punch it, but he was easily dodged. Luna tried to shot arrows at it, but the thing always deformed and opened holes on its body to let the arrows pass through. Risa tried to slide it with her white sword, but when she thought she cut a nice slice, it just regenerated back to normal. Behind them was Ayame and Coalt, they tried to support the team by summoning ivy and snakes to paralyze the enemy. However, they weren't able to hold it in the place as it slipped through the ivy and snake's grasp. So far, the shadow man seemed to be playing around with them, it let them have the bitter taste of fighting something invincible. Meanwhile, Jay helped the new girl.

"Girl, you're also a ring bearer, a Kamika. Can't you feel the ring's power calling for you? Listen to it," Jay told her, and, at the same time, the girl's ring began to glow.

"I.. I can feel something. What is it?"

"Don't be afraid. Let your heart guide you."

The new girl had never transformed before and gasped when the light engulfed her. A wave of power lapped over her, changing body and her clothes dramatically to some brown-ish fur.

Jay smiled as the transformation was complete. "I see. So you are an oriental Wolf god, right?"

"I.. I what?" The girl looked at herself, finding that everything was different. "Waaah! I have a freaking tail and ears!" she yelled.

"Guys, we have some problem here!" Luna called their attention.

The shadow man stopped playing around and became more aggressive. It tried to grab Risa's sword and envelop it with dark energy. However, he wasn't able to hold the godly weapon and was forced to release it. When Luna tried to shot him again, he turned against her stretching his arm to hit her. Luna escaped by little and Lukas ran to back her up. If it wasn't for Coalt and Ayame's fire and wind powers, the man would have blasted Lukas with more dark energy. The two attacked again and were able to make some effect on that thing! At least was what they thought.

The shadow man stood up again. He had lost almost everything, except his boots, and it indeed seemed like some kind of deformed shadow, since it didn't actually have a physical body. It doesn't matter how many times the group had attacked that monster, it always recovered completely and struck them back.

"Ohohoh I am so lucky, lucky," the thing said. "I will engulf you all with darkness."

Coalt was stubborn. Despite his hurt arm, he tried to attack with his scythe. Obviously, he failed miserably and the shadow monster tossed him back, knocking him into Lukas and Jay.

"You stupid, useless brat!" Jay growled and tried to move away, the monster coming in their direction.

"You will be the first," it said pointing to Jay and gathering energy in its hand, ready to shoot a blast of dark energy at her and the two boys.

However, the new girl gained the spotlight. Before the monster could finish its attack, she dashed towards it and attacked him with her bare hands. Even without a weapon, she was good at close combat, having better speed, strength and a wolf's instinct. She was attacking the shadow monster with her claws so quickly that it couldn't regenerate quickly enough. Eventually the monster was cut into pieces, impossible to recover again and turned into dust.

* * *

The fight was over and everybody turned back to their normal selves, except the new pink-haired girl.

"Hm… How do I turn this thing off? Will I stay like this forever?"

Luna and Risa tried to calm her down and help her to change back. Meanwhile, Lukas and Ayame were helping with Coalt's arms.

"Hey, it is okay, it is mostly superficial cuts." Coalt didn't like that much attention, but he had to accept it anyway. It was troublesome how long the wound was taking to stop bleeding. Before he realized it, his arm was all wrapped up. "Isn't that too much?" The boy sweat-dropped.

"Stop being a useless worm and say thanks for their help!" Jay said harshly to him.

Coalt growled something back and thanked Lukas and Ayame. Then he turned back to Jay and began arguing with her. "Who are you calling useless worm?" And the insults between the two restarted.

All the others ignored the two and turned their attention to the new girl.

Luna and Risa had just finished explaining to her what had just happened with her ring.

"Thank you all for your help. I guess I owe you an explanation. My name is Arika and I am from another city here in Japan. But, just recently, I felt an urge to come to Tokyo and, well, here I am." She observed her soft orange ring. "I… I have never done that before. My mother, she knew something about gods' powers and she left this ring for me before disappearing. This is all too much information for my head!" The girl held her head as if all the information was hurting her. "How… how do I transform? I don't know if I can do that again," she asked sheepishly.

"Ah, you can release your powers whenever you wish to protect someone," Lukas explained with a small smile.

Lukas' explanation called Coalt's attention out of his fight with Jay and he started ignoring her completely to listen to Lukas.

"Wish to protect someone? It's really only that?" he doubted. Coalt also wasn't sure how to freely transform. Now it made more sense why he couldn't transform for so long after he had lost his father, since he had lost the one person he was trying to protect.

"It isn't so hard," Lukas started. "Imagine that our cute Aya-chan had fallen into the hands of a bigger pervert, an eviler man than you."

"Hey, I am not…"Coalt tried to say something, but Lukas continued.

"You see her in danger and you wish with all your little heart to save the beautiful lady. Then…"

Coalt was between the growing happiness from Lukas and the angry shouts from Jay. He had an sudden idea and pushed Lukas towards Jay, having the petit boy besides her. He watched from a safe distance, what would happen when you mixed a happy boy with a mad woman. Lukas' imagination wasn't disturbed by Jay's shouts and his happiness soon began to overwhelm her.

"What the hell is this? What I… I… oh." Jay tried to complain, but Luka's good vibrations made her turn back to Jasmet. "What are you doing?" she asked, poking the dreamy boy, but he kept murmuring about dreams.

* * *

Arika was still unsure about all these new things and Ayame decided it would be best to train with her and test her powers. They all went back to Luna's mansion; there they could transform and train without being seen in the middle of the woods. The two girls had a friendly fight while Lukas' and Jasmet's happiness influenced another victim, Risa, and the happy trio spent a good amount of time chitchatting about cute stuff. Coalt and Luna had nothing to do and both headed back to the mansion to sit on the comfy couches.

The boy observed his wounded arm. It was better, but would take a while to heal completely. Luna had also nothing to do, so she decided to learn something more about him and sat lazily next to him.

"Hey, Coalt," she called his attention.

"What?"

"Well, you always seem distant from the rest of us. I was wondering if anything happened to you. You know you can always tell me."

Coalt raised an eyebrow, he was very skeptical towards Luna's good intentions. From all people, she was the one who pranked him most. "Can you give me a good reason to trust anything to you?" He asked coldly.

Luna rushed to fix what she said. "You don't have to, but whenever I was bothered with something, I would always tell my brother." She remembered good memories from her tutor, who she liked to call her brother. But Coalt didn't seem much interested with her talk.

Decided, Luna opened about herself. "_It may make him more comfortable to open himself too," s_he thought.

"My brother isn't actually my brother by blood. He was my tutor and took care of me after my parent's accident. His name was Christopher and the only reason I call him Kit was because I couldn't say his name when I was little," Luna smiled. She always found it amusing how she hadn't been able to say the simple name. "He had some knowledge about the rings and worked for my parents at an early age. When I was born and inherited my ring, he trained me to become wise and strong," Luna finished her story and took a deep breath. She looked at the boy; he was looking at his arm, still without interest. "I'm very sorry for annoying you and talking on and on about stupid things," she added quickly, bothered that he didn't even pay a little attention to her.

"I was listening," he finally said something.

Luna was surprised that he actually listened to her. And even more surprised that he told her about his past, even if it was just a little.

As he resumed his life, he never looked at her. "Unlike you, who had the ring's power in your family, I just found my ring in Quetzacoalt's hidden chamber. I didn't know what was it and neither how to train," he said looking down at his own hands. "There is nothing special to talk about my life, it was pretty normal. Sometimes I followed my father at his work as archeologist and one day we found a special chamber in Quetzacoalt's temple. After my father found the ring we started being attacked by mysterious creatures every day, saying that they needed to punish the _invader of the holy chamber._ I would transform by accident and do my best to protect him, and for a while it worked..." Coalt didn't have to explain any further, Luna already knew about what happened to his father. A glimpse of sadness could be seen on his face as he stared at his ring made of stone. "You and the others may like to have those rings and find them a bless, but I don't." Coalt cursed that ring, and at the same time, it was the last thing his father gave to him. He couldn't throw it away after his father died for it.

Coalt blamed himself deeply for his father's death, It was his fault for being too weak.

"You try not to care, but you are actually worried about the others, aren't you?" Luna grinned at his weak point.

"…" he said nothing else, but shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

Arika and Ayame finished their training and the group gathered in the hall again. Now that they had a new member, Arika and the group consisted of seven people. They explained to Arika their plans to go to Hokkaido, to Luna's summer house, and research the Kamikas in the huge library there.

Suddenly, Coalt gasped. He jumped from his seat and began to remove the wraps around his arm.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked worried.

"I have to gather the rest of the money for the train tickets." He checked his arm; the bleeding had stopped but it wasn't completely healed yet. He tried to stretch his arm a little, but stopped when the itchy pain came. "Damn." He lowered his head.

Luna sighed and tapped Coalt in the hurt arm "AArgh! Why did you do that?" the boy yelped in pain.

"You useless, poor pervert. Why don't you accept Ayame's money and pay her later?" Luna said winking one eye to him. Coalt was about to object when Luna cut him first "And later you can think on a way to repay her."

- Meanwhile in a dark place -

Both Damon and Kira observed from a crystal ball.

"Well, it looks like that thing's murderous days are over."

"What a shame. All the gods are gathered now, but I have a new plan," said Damon, his evil smile brightened in the dark.


	10. Hokkaido 10

**Author's notes: This story happens in a parallel universe, not following the original story. It is full of unpredictable adventures and plots that everyone was responsible for. Expect lots of different writing styles and thoughts.**

**All the co-authors for this story are: Gotta-chan; Yuzumi; ****elloitsme**; KazeNoSakura; Kalikou; FeatheredSerpent; Captain Twilight

Arika managed to get her tutor's approval to travel with her new friends. However, their talk haunted her mind as she tried to understand what was going on.

_"Are you sure you really want to go?"_

"_Of course! I've made so many friends that I don't want to miss this chance. Perhaps I can even find why my mother left."_

_"You shouldn't pursue that. It may be best if you stay out of these things."_

_"You seem tense. Something wrong?"_

_"Just go. Be back soon."_

_"Yuko..."_

The girl shook her head. She had never seen Yuko so uneasy; it was completely out of her character.

- Ten days later-

Ten days was enough time to organize their travel to north Japan. Coalt managed to gather enough money doing street performances or quick jobs here and there. Nothing exceptional, but he would be able to pay his bills for now. Arika, Lukas, and Jasmet talked to their parents or responsible adults and everything was set for their travel.

Nothing either strange or dangerous happened these last days and they had enough time to get know each other a little better. It seemed a little weird that this group of seven young teens of different ages and nationalities had befriended each other so quickly, but they had something very important in common: the power of the rings and the fact that someone or something was threatening them.

During the travel, Risa and Luna weren't able to keep quiet for a second. The two girls were like sisters and loved to make pranks together. Sometimes they didn't realize they were talking too loud, annoying some passengers. On the other side were Lukas and Arika, who kept telling stories from all Japan to Jasmet. They knew a lot of curiosities from the places and cities they were passing by and Jasmet was highly entertained by them, that she didn't notice the time pass by.

Coalt wanted to sit alone and look out the window to see the different places in Japan. He still had a neutral relationship with everybody, never really bothered to know them better. However, Lukas didn't let him sit alone. The petit boy forced Ayame to sit beside Coalt, hoping they would get along during the travel. Unfortunately, Ayame kept blushing and wasn't able to keep a descent conversation with Coalt. Most of the time they just looked out the window silently and Ayame seemed satisfied with only this, while Coalt didn't mind her presence. Only at the end of the travel that Ayame over-heard Lukas' and Arika's stories from Japan and she decided to tell something for Coalt as well. For her surprise, he paid attention in everything she said, he found the stories really entertaining.

When they finally arrived and left the train station, Ayame looked around and remembered a friend of hers living around the area.

"_I wonder how long it had been since I last came here. Hmm… I think that was around 2 years ago. Boy, it hasn't changed at all. I wonder how my friend is doing."_

This friend was from Ayame's orphanage days; she had been adopted by a Japanese family and now she had parents and two sisters.

As they walked in the streets, Ayame was absorbed in her thoughts about her friend. She tried to remember the way to her friend's house but as her mind wandered, she bumped into Luna.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luna. I wasn't looking to where I was going."

"Too concentrated on your thoughts, I see," she said sympathetically as she raised an eyebrow. "Who could you possibly be thinking of?"

Ayame blushed in embarrassment. For once, she wasn't thinking about _him_. "I-it's not what you think, I was just…"

"Are you all coming?" Coalt yelled impatiently, the two girls falling behind as they talked.

"Why you…" Luna started.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ayame interrupted. "C'mon Luna, let's get going!"

"I honestly don't see what you see in him," she whispered in Aya's ear, the girl staying quiet. "Everyone has their own tastes I guess." Luna sighed, she wasn't able to understand how someone could like an idiot boy like Coalt.

* * *

While they were talking, an excited and enthusiastic Lukas was in front, and they would have been amused to see his face. He was speechless. Lukas' mouth was hung open as if he was hungry for a Japanese meal, and his eyes were widened like he was high on caffeine. Walking around Hokkaido was a dream come true. Having everybody together in this wonderful place just increased his happiness, so much that he felt like walking on fluffy clouds. He didn't deny his enormous need to prance, dance, and spin while leading his friends.

"Traveling is so wonderful!" he said, getting closer to the closest of his friends.

Poor Coalt didn't see Lukas approach and his arms were soon grabbed by the dark-haired boy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he protested when Lukas began spinning them with an imaginary song. Coalt tried his best to escape, but he miscalculated how strong Lukas was.

"Let me…" he pushed the dark haired boy away in vain. "… go! Damn it! Wake up, you freak!"

The others turned around to see what had happened, and held their laughter at what they saw. The all-mighty, powerful, and cold Coalt was actually bright red of embarrassment and dizzy after spinning so much.

A group of girls that was passing by couldn't hold their laughs, and they even took out their cell phones and took pictures of the boys, who were looking a little crazy spinning around like that. Coalt summoned all his strength and got away from Lukas' grip.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Lukas, who had fallen on the floor.

Lukas gave him a hurt look. "But that was funny."

"Funny my a**!"

Despite their effort, Risa and Luna were the first ones to laugh madly. It was so strong that they were holding their sides and almost rolling on the ground.

"Hahahaha! They both could be ballroom dancers!" said Luna.

"That would be awesome." Risa was rubbing her hands manically. Both girls imagined the boys wearing expensive tuxedos, white gloves, and asking for them to dance with in a seductive voice.

* * *

After Lukas spun everybody and Luna stopped day-dreaming about sexy boys, they finally reached the summer house.

"Come on guys, let's go see if anyone is home." Upon reaching the door, Luna looked for the little doorbell but she couldn't find one. "There is no door bell!"

Coalt rolled his eyes and pulled an ornate rope. The deep ring of the bell was heard inside.

"Oh." Luna waited for someone to come and welcome them. They waited and waited, but nothing happened.

Coalt pulled it twice…and again... and again and again and again. He kept ringing the bell again, again and again out of anger.

Risa just wished it to fall on his head. "_Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, FALL! Stupid bell."_

"Stop, Coalt! You'll break it," Ayame cried as she tried to stop him.

"Stupid day, nothing is working," he mumbled with his arms crossed.

"Oh my, it looks like no one is at home, what will we do with our things?" Luna asked them. "I thought there was someone here, but since there isn't, I have no clue what to do… eh… eh…"

Risa had had enough. The bell was still ringing in her ears and she walked up fuming to the door. She put her hand on the knob and it opened.

"You really are an idiot! The door was unlocked the whole time and you didn't even bother to try opening it!" Little Risa shot a glare at Coalt for making the bell repeat over and over again in her head.

Coalt wasn't intimidated by the small girl. "Not even the owner knew it was open, so how was I suppose to know?" He returned the glare to the little girl.

Arika and Ayame laughed as the group complained about the constant ringing of the doorbell and Coalt's childish behavior.

They finally entered the dark house. First they put their luggage away. They walked through the big hall and headed to the bedrooms upstairs. The house was so big that there was a room for each one of them. Lukas wanted to share a room with Coalt, who ended kicking the petit boy out of the room. And the girls decided to sleep together in only one room, except Arika, who wasn't sure if she would sleep there or somewhere else.

After they rested from the long trip, they decided to check the huge library Luna promised them. There was one problem though: no one knew where the library was. They split in two groups and searched through the huge house: around the dining room, the kitchen, upstairs, searching through every door and room.

Suddenly, the house was filled by two cries. Arika's and Luna's scream startled everybody and they quickly rushed to them, worried that something happened to them. However, it was a shriek of excitement after finding the special two-floor library. Every centimeter of the wooden shelves were filled with old books, making everybody amazed at the view.

"Oh my God!" Luna squealed as she skipped around the library with stars in her eyes. "This reminds me of the library the Beast gave to Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_!" Everyone gave the crazy girl a quick glance before ignoring her.

They looked around, but all the books were normal ones, classic ones, old ones; none were about the rings and the Kamikas. Coalt decided to climb one of the stairs and check the books that were harder to see from the ground.

"The books! The Kamika books are here!" he told the others. The books weren't exactly hidden, but rather somewhere where most people won't even bother to check. One by one, they climbed the ladder and each took a book to read. The youngsters were soon amazed by the collection, everyone reading the books related to their gods.

There were only three couches and some pillows, which wasn't a problem for them to split, half the group sat on the couches and the other half on the ground. Luna, for example, laid on the ground as she read her book curiously. Coalt stood near the shelve he found about Aztec Gods and leaned on it as he read the books. He was very glad that half of them were in English or Spanish, because the Japanese ones were too difficult to understand.

Risa, Luna, and Ayame sat close to one another, sharing books and comparing notes. Lukas liked to how the Roman pantheon was so similar to Greek's, and the similarities between Venus and Aphrodite.

Jasmet was able to read very fast, she was devouring the books so quickly that the others were amazed that she was able to memorize anything reading so fast.

In deep thoughts and concentration, they forgot about the outside world and everything was calm. They didn't realize it was already nighttime when Jasmet found something very important to tell all of them.


End file.
